Cardiac arrest is the leading cause of mortality in the United States. The conventional treatment for cardiac arrest includes cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), which involves chest compression and rescue breathing. These actions both aim to keep oxygenated blood circulating throughout the body and preserve the vital organs. Although beneficial, CPR is minimally effective at achieving survival. For example, survival of out-of-hospital cardiac arrest due to CPR has been reported to be only about 7%. There is vast potential to improve the rate of survival in this field.